


The Black Rose's Wrath

by balthasar00



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Big Balls, Child Abuse, Cock Worship, Domination, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Exhibitionism, Inflation, Light Bondage, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Massive Ejaculation, Mind Break, Oral, Other, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Smut, Vaginal, bulging, dickgirl, enslavement, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: Akiza, having become a selfish sadist due to her being ostracized so much, rapes Luna in an alley, after she had had the gull to mock her.





	The Black Rose's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains depictions of rape and child molestation. I do not condone any of the following things in real life and would never attempt to do anything of the sort. I AM NOT AN IMMORAL ASSHOLE!  
> This is a fantasy; it is not real and the characters involved are also not real. If the things I've mentioned are not your cup of tea, I kindly ask that you leave and NOT hate on something that has no influence on the real world whatsoever – flames will be ignored.

“Your cunt is so tight.” - Speech

 

“ _It's so big.”_ \- Thought

 

 

 

The Duel Academy was a place where everyone interested in the art of proper dueling could be enrolled to be a pupil of some of the most experienced duelists and learn and refine their skills under their tutelage, to one day become legends at the card game that made the world go round.

 

Though everyone got the same treatment from the staff, no favoritism nor neglect, there were some special cases among the pupils of this renowned establishment, who had something unique to them. One such special case was Akiza Izinski, also known by her infamous moniker 'The Black Rose', because of her abilities enabling her to summon her plant-type Duel Monsters creatures in a literal sense. This resulted in more than one unfortunate accident, in which someone was unintentionally harmed. Unintentionally, a term which many of the other students didn't quite believe in when it came to these incidents; though if it was because of blatant dislike for the red-haired girl or their fear of being harmed themselves clouding their judgment, only the boys and girls themselves knew. Though Akiza desperately tried to learn to keep her powers in check and control them, the mistrust and segregation did not seize, leaving the girl hurt and lonely.

 

Even though she was now, after months of intense practice, able to properly control her abilities, the constant neglect and continuous insults of her peers warped her mind and altered her personality. Akiza no longer sought the acceptance of the other students, nor did she seek to be liked by anyone, she was transformed into girl – no, woman – that only cared for herself and lived for nothing more than herself and her pleasure, whether it came from defeating someone in a duel, seeing people who mistreated her suffer or other means. The red-head now intentionally used her powers to harm or threaten others, relishing in the fear she could induce in her former tormentors and the hurt she could inflict on them. Some might wonder how she could do such things without getting reprimanded or expelled, but the truth of the matter was that nobody had definite proof of her doing any intentional harm. As far as any official services were concerned it were mere accidents caused by an ability she didn't ask for, combined with a simple lack of proper safety measures. Thus the 'Black Rose' could continue her path of vengeance on the fools that were brave/stupid enough to provoke her in any way.

 

It was not really an outstanding day compared to others for Akiza, being ostracized, beating anyone who dared to challenge her without any effort, the usual. Though besides all that, there was one little thing that let this day be something more than just average, one little girl to be precise. Luna, a girl multiple years her junior, made the mistake of making the most-feared woman on campus her enemy. Luna was a very nice, open-minded and sometimes shy girl, who had a smile on her face for basically everyone, everyone besides the 'Black Rose' that is. Though Akiza normally didn't pay children any mind, much less those who were as meek as Luna, she came across a scene that caused her to change her mind this once and seek revenge on the little brat, that dared to bad-mouth her in such a way. Luna had been in a particularly bad mood, as bad a mood as someone as up-beat as her could be in anyways, having overslept because of her brother pranking her that morning, making multiple beginner mistakes in an important test because of her moody state of mind, and then hearing about the infamous scourge of the academy, Akiza Izinski putting another boy in the infirmary. After being asked by one of her friends what she thought about the red-headed menace of Duel Academy, the green-haired girl couldn't hold back and let all her bad mood flow into her description of what exactly Akiza Izinski was in her eyes.

 

“That girl is nothing more than an egotistical, self-righteous, arrogant and despicable bitch of a human being, that shouldn't be allowed to even be at this school, since all she does is harm others for her own amusement. Simply put, she is a monster!” Luna exclaimed loudly, her face having adorned a red hue from her anger.

 

Neither her friends nor the silently listening Akiza could believe what the girl had said. Luna's friends were all baffled by the normally nice and forgiving girl, being so open about her dislike for someone and even hearing her curse, something she had never, ever done before. Akiza was perplexed as well, though for different reasons entirely. She was the best duelist at the academy, a woman with powers that easily classified her as something better than any other student or even human in general, she was feared for god's sake; and here this...this insolent brat dared to insult her in such a humiliating way, in front of more than just a few other people. That was the moment Akiza decided that Luna, the one who had offended her so immensely, would receive the worst punishment she had dished out on someone yet. If she had to be honest, it fell into place quite nicely, considering she had a certain itch she needed to scratch. Having the young girl be her involuntary partner for this would be a great way for her to achieve retribution and satisfy her needs in one go, not to mention it would be a fitting punishment, with how humiliating the experience was going to be for the green-haired brat.

 

The next day would be the day when it happened, Akiza's plan was already in motion and all she had to do now was to wait. Akiza had threatened a girl in Luna's class between lessons previously that day and ordered her to tell Leo, Luna's over-protective brother, that his sister would be spending her day with her friends and she wouldn't walk the way home with him today. Once that was taken care of, Akiza would let the terrified girl, after wasting the day away with Luna, lure the green-haired girl into an obscure alleyway in town, where the punishment was going to commence. Hours passed, night came, and Akiza was waiting for her victim to be let to her doom now, having arrived at the alley about an hour ago and spending her time imagining just what exactly she was going to do with her prey. Just as planned, moments after Akiza was finishing her musings, Luna and her friend, Patty Akiza thought was her name, went on the small and dark path that was to become the place of Luna's breaking.

 

“Patty, are you sure this is a short-cut? I'm pretty sure we should've gone the other way.” Luna asked her friend with an unsure and kinda timid voice. The pig-tailed duelist was skeptical about this being a short-cut and the path being so dark didn't help her apprehension.

 

“O- Of course, Luna. Just follow me, I know we're going the right way.” The unsure stutter of the blonde girl was anything but reassuring in Luna's ears, and her fears of something bad happening came true, when she spotted a certain red-haired Duel Academy student waiting in front her and her friend.

 

“Well done brat, it seems I won't have to send my plants after you. You may go now. You wouldn't want getting involved in this, would you?” The tone with which the statement left Akiza's mouth and the smirk that accompanied it was unsettling for Luna to say the least, and the hurt of betrayal at hearing that her friend led her here, coupled with the steps of her, which got lighter the farther she ran away, made the girl's breath hitch and her body freeze.

 

“Well, aren't you going to try to run away from me? Or are you thinking of insults you can throw my way instead? No matter, when I'm done with you, insults will be the last thing on your mind when thinking of me.” Just as Akiza finished the last word, she revealed a card in her hand, the 'Rose Tentacle' monster card and using her ability to summon her duel monsters in tandem with her acquired control over the creatures she could call upon, the stunned and terrified Luna was bound by the plant's vines before she could react. Now the young girl had vines firmly holding every limb of hers in place, as well as as an extra one that covered her mouth.

 

“Ah, seeing you like this, bound and helpless, really excites me. Come on girl, try to scream! Let me hear your pitiful attempts at calling for help, the desperate wails and pleas for mercy, muffled by my little pet's vines! Seeing the bitch that you are like this turns me on so much. I'll make you beg me to stop, only to then go even harder until you beg for more instead.”

 

The alleyway was silent after Akiza finished her proclamation, Luna having seized her attempts at loosening her bindings and cries for help, in favor of looking wide-eyed at the woman before her. The green-haired girl was petrified after hearing what was likely going to happen to her, the point being firmly driven home the moment Luna saw something sticking out from beneath Akiza's skirt, that definitely shouldn't be there. Between the red-haired duelist's legs was a massive boner, which, just going by the looks of it, already was as hard as a rock and about as long and thick as Luna's forearm; roughly standing at proud 14 inches. Akiza had a menacing grin etched on her face as she gave her rod a few strokes. She reveled in seeing her victim's horrified look, especially since the girl seemed to actually think that this was her fully erect member already, how preposterous. She was going to enjoy shoving her cock inside the little bitch, once it reached its full length. When Luna got to witness the other girl's dick getting even bigger than before, her terror-induced stun was lifted immediately and she tried to free herself with all her might, squirming against her bindings so hard she was sure she had started lightly bleeding at her wrists and ankles, and trying against reason to somehow be heard with her dulled screams of fear.

 

Hearing the young duelist's desperate moans of despair and seeing the tears that started flowing from the girl's eyes were a huge turn-on for Akiza, her now fully erect member releasing copious amounts of pre-cum, coating itself with it. The red-head could feel her testicles pumping with abandon, her orange-sized balls already working overtime to prepare for the copious amounts of dick-cream their owner was going to pump into the green-haired twelve-year-old. The horny teenager stalked towards her going-to-be rape victim in a slow and foreboding stride, knowing that the little brat would gift her with even more sweet tears as she was confronted with the huge pole of flesh that would inevitably penetrate her holes without mercy. True to her expectations, Akiza bore witness to Luna's gradually increasing terror the closer she got. Just thinking about fucking the child in front of her was driving her crazy with lust and it took all her self-control, plus her desire for a good show of misery from the younger girl, to not outright shove her cock into the first hole that greeted her.

 

Akiza was anxious to finally be able to have her urges addressed by another, since even if the green-haired girl before her hadn't given her a reason to punish her, Akiza was desperate for some real sex nonetheless and grateful for this opportunity as a result. Masturbating was okay, but besides it paling in comparison to the real deal, it was incredibly annoying to have to work a dick of that magnitude with just her own body. A meat pole of over 25 inches in length and a diameter of more than 5, basically making the red-head's member have even bigger proportions than her entire forearm – hand included, required a big load of effort she had to put into her self-induced pleasure. The only way she could properly pleasure herself, besides the occasional footjob, was giving herself a boob-job while sucking her cock at the same time. And even something as great as that can get boring if it's the only, really working way of scratching that itch and you need release at least five to six times a day; lest you become completely mad with lust and rape the nearest girl in sight. Now that Akiza thought about it, she could, and should, have done just that, considering she was basically going to do it right now, and if push came to shove she could just use her powers to get out of any bad situation which might arise. A quick 'Mind Control' card would definitely have done the trick. Of course she had also tried other means of self pleasuring, such as using her powers to summon some of her sexier creatures to be her cum-dumpsters. Unfortunately for the red-head, even that wasn't enough to truly sate her lust, as she always hungered for something more exciting, something risky and taboo, where she could show her true nature. Despite her initial anger at the young lass for her words, Akiza felt kind of grateful for them in the end, since they are the reason for the Black Rose finally being able to scratch that particular itch. It is quite difficult to find something more taboo than raping a twelve-year-old child after all. Anyway, no need to dwell on missed opportunities; her days of simple masturbation and unfulfilling sex with Duel Monsters creatures were going to end tonight. Akiza wanted to relieve her sexual tension and Luna needed punishment for her insolence, what better way to solve both problems than making the girl her private cum-dumpster. It's not like the brat had any say in the matter, since as far as Akiza was concerned, Luna's mouth only had three notable functions – eating/drinking, proclaiming her love for being a living sex-toy and being used as part of said sex-toy; and the red-haired bombshell was planning on making sure that Luna understood this just as much.

 

After arriving at her destination, Akiza's first action was to remove the little girl's clothes. Though risky at first glance, since she had to remove the vines of her plant pet to be able to do so, her actions were well timed and choreographed, resulting in a show of great precision and concentration while the red-head removed the different kinds of clothing from the younger girl without problem. Even the desperate struggles of her prey did nothing to deter Akiza, nor did it help Luna in any way, as the Black Rose simply used her superior size and strength to subdue any and all attempts of freeing herself from her bindings. At the end of it all, Akiza stood in front of a completely naked Luna, her massive erection twitching in anticipation of what was to come, while the small girl's clothes were carelessly tossed to the side.

 

“Although this is supposed to be your punishment, I can't very well rape you properly if I just destroyed you between your legs; I want to be able to use my toy more often than just once, after all. So I guess it is in both of ours best interests that you do your best at properly lubing my fat cock up, before I shove it inside you.” Though deceptively sympathetic sounding at first, it was clear from her expression alone that Akiza only wanted to humiliate the child in front of her even more, before things started to really heat up, as well as make sure that it was as pleasurable as possible for herself when she finally commenced with fucking her prey to kingdom come.

 

It just wouldn't make any fun fucking the lights out of the green-haired brat, if she fell unconscious because the non-lubed rod being plunged into her folds would cause too much pain for the young lass to bear. Akiza wanted to keep her victim fully awake through it all, see the despair in her victim's eyes and the tears flowing down her face, knowing she wouldn't be saved from becoming nothing more than a glorified pocket-pussy for her tormentor. Having the 12-year-old go through it all fully conscious was also kind of mandatory if she wanted to successfully break the girl's spirit and make her her personalized fuck-toy. So, having said her piece, Akiza shoved her dick in her junior's face, knowing that Luna would comply and lube the fat cock before her eyes as best she could, lest she be ripped in two by the sheer magnitude of the thing's size in conjunction with being improperly prepared for the whole ordeal. And comply Luna did, as afraid as she was of being hurt even more than was already certain, she didn't even try to shout out anymore. In her fear Luna licked and sucked as much of the huge meat-pole as she possibly could, not wanting to experience what the older girl would do to her if she tried to cry nor wanting to experience what it would feel like to be filled with not wet enough flesh of this kind of size. Her terror was so strong, it caused Luna to even lick and suckle on the red-head's balls, completely forgetting that those won't even penetrate her, and thus weren't needing any lube. Though taken aback by the younger girl's unneeded actions at first, Akiza wasn't going to complain about them; it was feeling quite good after all.

 

Severely turned on by the display of the young child so desperately pleasing her cock with her mouth and tongue, Akiza opened her Duel Academy uniform and began massaging her massive, pillowy tits through her bra's fabric, the cloth rubbing against her sensitive nipples being a wonderful feeling for the newly-minted rapist. The red-head was devotedly massaging her soft breasts and pinching her nipples, while more to the down-low her rape victim was dragging her small tongue all over the stupidly large cock before her face, occasionally putting the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around it in an effort to please the older girl. Who knows, maybe Akiza would be less harsh on her if it looked like she was cooperating.

 

The saliva accumulated by Luna's actions and the pre-cum flowing out of Akiza's length in abundance, quickly left the meaty rod as wet as it could possibly get and ready to penetrate the red-head's first target. Although plunging into young virgin pussy would probably feel like heaven, and the older duelist could barely wait for the no-doubt amazing feeling, she wanted to make the younger girl hers in every way. The Black Rose wanted, and needed, to properly drive the point home that Luna's EVERY orifice was now nothing more than a means for her to stimulate herself with. Having finished this train of thought, the red-haired beauty promptly shoved her entire length down Luna's tight throat, the girl's gagging reflex seemingly being non-existent as her body easily gulped the huge thing down. Though the young girl normally should have gagged on the way too big intruder in her throat, it looked like the pig-tailed 12-year-old was a born slut, with how easily she dealt with being speared on the probably longest and thickest human cock in the world. No matter how easy it might have been for the young student to swallow the pleasure seeking appendage, the average observer would clearly see the outline of the red-head's massive member on the younger girl's neck and even upper body. A clear bulging and receding could be seen from the girl's skin whenever Akiza let her cock pump in and out of her victim's throat; while her massive ballsack was slapping against the child's chin with each thrust. That last bit was especially pleasing for the red-headed rapist, as it not only felt wonderful, but also humiliated the pig-tailed duelist even further.

 

Speaking of Akiza, the woman's face was a monumental example of how an ahegao expression had to look like. With how lewdly her tongue hung out, saliva trickling down her chin, and her half-lidded eyes having partially rolled back into her head, coupled with a cute blush, it was clear as day that the red-head was enjoying herself quite nicely while fucking the minor's throat. While Akiza could be described as the epitome of sex-crazed after coming in contact with her first real sexual experience with another person, Luna was more on the site of looking like she was struck. The girl had her eyes as wide as saucers, right after her body registered being filled with a cock of unnatural size, tears continuously flowing, out of pain rather than fear now, and a gurgling sound coming out of her throat that seemed to only turn her violator on even more, if that was possible; the guttural moans leaving the senior's mouth being even louder than the gurgling of the other girl. If it hadn't been nighttime already, in a dark alley that was seldom used even when the sun was still abroad, Akiza would have had to fear being caught red-handed raping a little girl in public, with how loud both became through their respective ordeals. Not that Akiza would have noticed being caught in her current state, much less cared for being watched as she mercilessly ravaged the body speared on her cock right now. The only thing that had managed to pass her thoughts, besides how great raping someone felt, was how stupid she was to wait so long to actually do it. As far as Akiza was concerned sex was the best thing in the world, especially if she could combine her love for seeing people who wronged her suffer with it, just like right now.

 

It was obvious from the beginning that what Akiza planned on doing to Luna couldn't be called making love, but even to call it fucking would be an understatement. The groans and moans of both girls filled the night air, together with the sloshing sounds of their mingled juices; Akiza's dick's pre-cum and Luna's saliva, as the red-head plunged in and out of the younger girl's body. Back and forth Akiza's hips went, alternating between being sheathed up to the hilt in Luna's oral cavern and pulling out until only the tip was inside the green-haired duelist's mouth, giving Luna the unwanted opportunity to taste the copious amounts pre-cum that were leaking from the world's most-likely largest cock to ever be gifted to mankind, every time she did so. And through all this, something inside Luna seemed to slowly change.

 

“ _I can't believe this is happening to me! Why does it have to be this way, when everything I ever did was being nice and polite to everyone? My body is going numb, but why do I get this strange feeling inside of me? It's starting to feel good. I am being raped and it feels good. Why?!”_ Luna couldn't even begin to fathom how it was possible for her to feel good, when she was going through something that most women viewed as the worst kind of thing that could possibly happen to someone.

 

But no matter if she was able to understand it or not, Luna was beginning to enjoy her current predicament; at least her body did. The green-haired girl was suffering emotion-wise, feeling completely humiliated and utterly worthless as she was degraded to a glorified onahole, but her body on the other hand screamed its desire for more to her, the need to be ravaged even harder and being transformed into a humanoid sex-toy. Meanwhile the juices, which had started to flow from the girl's nether region, betrayed her even more as they trickled out of her cunt and onto the concrete floor. The only thing Luna thought she could do now, was trying her utmost best to not break under this kind of pressure, to not give into the pleasure and keep hoping that she will be saved from this; or if not that she could at least walk away from this and live her life as her own person instead of Akiza's personal cum-dump.

 

Completely oblivious to her victim's thoughts, Akiza was getting closer and closer to her release and her thrusts became even faster as a result – desperate for the needed relieve. If it couldn't be called that before, the older girl's rod was definitely worthy of being called a jackhammer now, pistoning into the small girl's throat with abandon. It just felt so amazing, having a young girl's tight throat wrapped around her third leg, that the older girl couldn't begin to think straight while she was experiencing the greatest sensation she had ever felt.

 

“I'm going to cum, I'm going to fill you with my precious cock-milk. Take it all my little fuck-toy, accept your new owner's delicious gift and be filled to the brim with my semen~!”

Though mostly slurred, Akiza's exclamation was still understandable to the child's ears and as much as her mind wanted nothing more than for this to end, her body was eagerly awaiting the glorious white liquid that was the older girl's cum.

 

It was only moments after Akiza's lust-filled order for Luna to 'take it all', that the younger duelist was forced to do just that, as the older one of both girls came with a loud, sex-crazed moan and began pumping her load into the child with slow, but strong thrusts – each thrust releasing a cup's worth of sperm into the minor's womb. Her stomach inflating to proportions normally seen from women who were pregnant for 3 months - maybe more, Akiza's sperm was shooting into the pig-tailed girl's body with seemingly no end. When it looked like Luna's body wasn't able to store any more of the white fluids gushing out of Akiza's member, said fluids started to flow out of Luna's mouth, around the humongous appendage that was still firmly lodged in there and creating a sizable puddle on the ground below.

 

A few minutes passed before Akiza came down from her orgasm-induced high and pulled her meat-pole, which was still rock hard and eager for more, out of the other girl. The red-head smiled wickedly as she inspected her handiwork, a thoroughly cum-filled slut, while telepathically commanding her plant-type monster to move the young girl and position her in a way that would enable Akiza, whose legs felt a bit mushy after her strongest orgasm to date, to fuck the child's pussy while sitting on the ground; incidentally resting in the warm sperm puddle she herself had created moments prior. Looks like she would need to wash her school uniform before going to the Academy next time.

 

Luna barely even noticed any of this, her mind relatively blank after being used in such a way. Her eyes were half-lidded and tiny, quiet moans were escaping her as her body coped with the loss of filling that Akiza's massive rod provided. The girl seemed to be at the brink of passing out, though if it was from the strain on her body or from the pleasure she didn't know. Seeing the current state of her green-haired onahole, Akiza decided to show the girl just enough mercy to caress her cheek, before promptly destroying the illusion that action created with her following question.

 

“Hey. Are you ready for round two? Those tiny pussy lips of yours won't spread themselves now, will they?” Akiza asked rhetorically as she let her plant pet guide the girl's vagina on the older girl's rod's tip.

 

“Please, have mercy. I can't take any more.” Luna's voice was hoarse from her throat being ravaged just moments prior, and she couldn't be sure if the other girl had even heard her quiet rasp. Luna was so desperate for getting out if this situation or at least catching a break, that tears started pouring out of the child's eyes again. The young girl was kind of surprised that she could still do that, having thought that she was completely dry already, after crying the entire duration of her torment up until her forced orgasm, which had made her temporarily unresponsive to the outside world.

 

If Akiza had heard the green-head's quiet plea, she didn't show it; just as she didn't show any of the mercy Luna had begged for. In the blink of an eye, the red-haired rapist had plunged her entire length inside the little girl's snatch; the sheer magnitude of her cock being enough to not only enter the child's womb, but going in so deep that the dick's shape created a sizable bulge sticking out from the twelve-year-old's abdomen, obliterating Luna's hymen on the the way up as if it hadn't been there to begin with. It happened so fast, not giving the girl any chance to react, that Luna couldn't even muster a scream after her penetration. She only managed to open her eyes and mouth wide in shock and let a tiny moan escape her lips. Before the green-haired rape victim could begin to ponder on whether her moan was caused from pleasure or pain, Akiza had already placed her hands on the young duelist's hips and started moving her up and down on her throbbing member. The tight folds that surrounded her huge cock, caused Akiza to instantly fall back into a pleasure-addled state of mind, caring for nothing more than to use the other girl until she had completely satisfied her needs and filled the child with so much cum, that it would start dripping out of all of Luna's orifices like a fountain.

 

While the red-head was pistoning in and out of the young girl, the older girl's shaft traveling all the way from Luna's entrance up to and into her womb, both were adopting their own ahegao faces. Luna was being bombarded with stimulation, as Akiza's huge cock buried itself inside her not-anymore-virgin pussy multiple times per second, while simultaneously having the red-head's testicles slam against her tender butt each and every time it happened. It looked like Akiza had a great way to live out her sadistic side built into her very form, having her own ballsack be an automatic slapping tool. Each girl had their eyes rolled back into their heads, blushes on their cheeks and were drooling and smiling stupidly into the night sky. It seemed that being used as a fuck-toy by a woman with a cock the size of the younger girl's thigh, was too much for the child to bear. Let's take a quick look inside the humanoid onahole's head.

 

“ _So...good.~ Huge Cock...in...my pussy...feels good.~ More,...please...give me more...COCK!~”_ The girl's mind had finally given out, even her own thoughts were nothing more than slurs now. At least the girl managed to utter her thoughts in a silent whisper while she was being used as a pocket-pussy, so her brain was still capable of enabling her to do at least that much.

 

Still, being reduced to a living sex-toy had shattered Luna's mind enough to morph it in just the way Akiza had wanted it to. Luna's mind had succumbed to her body's need for more pleasure and transformed her into a cock-craving, little slut. Though, through all the pleasure the red-haired girl was currently receiving herself, she didn't even comprehend the young green-head's change properly and instead opted to just continue ravaging the small body; shoving it up and down, up and down on her inhumanly huge meat-pole over and over again with an ever increasing ferocity and pace. These actions were granting Luna with the exact thing she wanted though, more cock. When Akiza felt her release nearing a few minutes of merciless pussy-pounding later, she re-doubled her efforts and began thrusting her hips up with even greater speed than before, to meet the 12 year-old's body whenever it went down on her cock. This resulted in both girls reaching new heights, before the red-head began shooting her enormous load for the second time that night and caused both of their minds to go temporarily blank in orgasmic bliss. The end result was a girl, which had yet to hit puberty, being filled with so much cum that you could think she had been pregnant long enough that the child was due tomorrow; with the sperm puddle beneath both girls increasing its already admirable size two-fold. If Luna had had her period already, she would have had to seriously worry about really getting impregnated by the inhumane amount of semen that had been shot right into her womb. Not that she could care about that at the moment, with how fucked-stupid her mind currently was.

 

It took multiple minutes for the girls to come back to reality, as their bodies tried to adjust to the first time in their lives that they had experienced this level of pleasure. It would need some getting used to, but considering Akiza's plans for her junior, they would both get more than enough practice.

 

Akiza was pleasantly surprised, when she heard Luna dreamily chanting pleas in a whisper, as she pressed her face in the older girl's generous cleavage. She had anticipated the younger girl to break a little later.

 

“More. Please mistress, give me more. Your toy needs cock, please let your toy be useful and let it pleasure your magnificent cock.” Luna's eyes were glazed-over while saying this; her new role as Akiza's personal sex-toy being ingrained in the child's mind, to the point of it being the only reason for the pig-tailed girl to continue living.

 

Seeing as the green-haired girl had obviously succumbed to the pleasure and accepted her new role in life, the red-head released the twelve year-old from her bindings and send her plant pet away. Afterwards she decided to put her toy's loyalty to the test and opened her blouse completely, followed by removing her bra; after which the young girl seemed to get what her mistress wanted of her and started sucking on the older girl's right breast and massaging the pillowy appendage with her small hands. Seeing the little girl seemingly jumping at the opportunity to please her mistress, coupled with the feeling of said pleasing itself, made the red-haired duelist's cock twitch inside Luna; the girl moaning in pleasure at her cunt being stimulated again, even if only lightly.

 

“I think it's time for me to finally get to the last hole of yours. I can't properly call you my personal onahole without having fucked your tiny ass, now can I?” Akiza was saying this more as a notice for Luna than as an actual question. Besides her not caring if the green-head objected or not, Luna would probably beg for it herself now anyway.

 

And cue to the red-haired girl thinking that last bit, Luna actually did just that.

 

“Oh yes! Please mistress, please let my loli butt be a good onahole for you and show this little brat who she belongs to. I was a bad girl and I need to be punished by mistress.” Luna was saying this so fast and eagerly, it almost wasn't audible anymore. She was looking up at the red-head in anticipation, still massaging the girl's breast; and for a moment Akiza could have sworn that Luna's pupils had morphed into little hearts, the school girl's eyes being full of adoration for the mistress gracious enough to gift her humanoid cock-sleeve with her mighty rod of flesh.

 

Akiza didn't need to hear that twice, not even once actually, and slowly pulled the young lass off her cock, which caused both of them to shiver at the light stimulation followed by complete loss of pleasurable stimuli. This state was not meant to last however, as the older girl positioned Luna in front of herself in a doggy-style pose, the green-haired girl's ass swaying to and fro in a clear show of Luna's want to have it stuffed full; as well as her arms and legs resting in the sperm which had accumulated through the first two bouts of animalistic rape. Though the following technically could not be called rape anymore, as its victim had been pounded so severely it ended up being a mock-brainwashing session, it wasn't going to be any less animal-like. It was actually going to be even more so, considering the girls' current positions.

 

“ _This is so dirty. I am basically a dog right now, a bitch in heat standing in a puddle of my mistress' semen and waiting to get pounded like one, too. I can't wait to have mistress shove that huge cock into my tiny virgin ass. Please hurry mistress, your toy is craving to be used!”_ It would stand to debate whether or not it really was going to be like a bitch in heat being fucked. Considering Akiza's massive rod had a size that exceeded even that of an average erect horse cock, it might be more appropriate to compare it to a horse couple's mating. It didn't really matter in the end though, at least for Luna, as long as she got to be the one on the receiving end of said huge hunk of flesh. Luna's wishes were about to be granted, as Akiza had just finished placing her cock's tip on the green-head's cute butt-hole, simultaneously getting a great view at the young pussy she got to fill just a minute ago; big globs of cum flowing out and dropping from it every now and then, as the small body in which it was previously confined fought with itself over whether it wanted to revert to its normal size or keep the precious liquid locked inside.

 

“Looks like your body is trying to get rid of the sperm I so graciously bestowed upon you, my toy. Let's fill you up again, shall we?”

 

“Please fill this little slut to the brim with your glorious cum, mistress. I promise I'll try my best to keep it all in; my body only needs to get used to being stuffed full with your essence.”

 

“That's not going to be a problem at all. You will get more than enough practice in that regard, right now and every single day for the rest of our lives, beginning tomorrow.” Following this statement was the remorseless plunge forward of Akiza's hips, burying her entire length in the smaller girl's rectum in one swift motion.

 

“OH GOD, YES~!” Akiza didn't know if the child-turned-fucktoy's exclamation came from hearing the promise of more sex in the future or from Luna getting the rock-hard penis, that she so desperately craved, shoved up her ass, but she supposed it didn't matter; there was an asshole in need to be ravaged and she intended to do just that.

 

If the girls' rough fucking hadn't been accentuated by the wet sploshing noises of their bodies hitting each other before, it was certainly now. Akiza's form was wet with sweat and her massive genitalia were covered in the remnants of her own sperm and her new toy's pussy juices. Every time the red-head's hips slapped against the younger girl's rectum, the sound of her wet balls hitting Luna's freshly raped and cum-filled cunt filled the air; the sensation only adding onto both teenagers' pleasure. Each thrust of Akiza's mighty rod felt like heaven to both parties involved and the force with which the red-haired duelist was ramming her meat pole into Luna was enough to even let her heavy, bountiful breasts bounce up and down through the air in a hypnotic fashion that would entrance any who came upon the scene. Akiza would have liked to massage her jiggling jugs, if only her hands hadn't been occupied by the task of holding the child she was fucking in place. A body of the stature Luna possessed couldn't have stayed on the ground without aid, while being ravaged by a prick just short of the size of her entire upper body, after all. Speaking of the twelve-year-old's ass being penetrated by Akiza's inhuman cock; the mint-haired girl's torso was trapped in a rhythm of alternating between being empty and having to reform itself, as it was stretched out by the giant girth of the invading appendage. The penis' shape was easy to make out on the child's form, while it traveled through Luna's body; in ways that would make people question the green-head's borderline supernatural ability to survive the viscous onslaught of a dick of that magnitude. No matter the apparent lack of logic in Luna's ability to withstand the fucking that even an experienced nymphomaniac would most likely die to, the two girls involved in said fuckfest couldn't care less about insignificant details like that. Way too far gone were they in their sexual endeavors, to even consider bothering to think about the heavenly pleasure they were feeling possibly being labeled as impossible by outsiders. In fact, Luna's current thought process could probably be best summarized by phrases along the lines of _“Cock feels good!~”_ , since her pleasure-addled mind wasn't even able to comprehend anything more during the kind of pounding she was receiving. During this continued assault on her needy buttocks, Luna had let her head fall into the sperm puddle beneath, having decided to stop putting energy into anything that didn't actively grant her mistress any pleasure. Still, in its newfound quest for achieving as many orgasms as it was able to, Luna's body started to act without said girl even conciously commanding it to; and the child's tongue began leaving its wet confines in order to eagerly lap up as much of the cum as it possibly could off of the floor and into the young lass' mouth. To say that having the flavour of her newly-minted favourite treat flooding her mouth was making Luna happy was an understatement of the highest order; and even the few particles of dirt that inevitably found their way into her oral orifice as she kept licking the stone floor, couldn't dampen the elation she felt. A tiny bit of dust and the like on her tongue was an easily neglectable sacrifice to make, for the contentment that her owner's semen provided her with, as it outright blessed her worthless tastebuds with its divinity.

 

Seeing her new toy so eagerly lapping at her cum on the dirty ground brought Akiza's lust to a new high and resulted in the red-haired duelist increasing the pace with which she was ravaging the little girl's butthole, to the point where Luna's tiny form couldn't even properly register whether it was currently filled or not anymore. Even the heavy ballsack of Akiza's pounding Luna's pussy lips repeatedly was practically distorted visually, as the balls got slammed against the moist pussy over and over again like a blur. The mint-haired lass was basically trapped in an endless cycle of being filled with an inhumanly huge cock, because of the fast movements of said dick simply being too quick for her mind to process them correctly. And so, as Akiza continued ramming her member into the younger girl's form, her eyes becoming a bit teary from getting so close to realese without it actually being achieved quite yet, Luna's mind began to simply shut down. Instead of her inner voice repeating 1-phrase mantras about how amazing being raped felt, her brain became completely blank. The school girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head so much they were hard to even make out anymore and the licking up of excess semen had stopped too; Luna's tongue just getting dragged along the floor by her face's motions now, as it swayed back and forth with each of the red-head's hip's thrusts. The one, only thing the green-haired fucktoy managed to still accomplish in her current state was the stream of low, nigh silent moans escaping her mouth, as her body seemed to use that action as some kind of reflexive action to inform its mistress of her still being alive.

 

While Luna had already gone off to bliss-city, Akiza was still desperately ravaging the other student's ass, in search of the, no doubt, great orgasm she steadilly worked towards. The 12 year-old's rectum clamped onto its intruder as tightly as a vice, as the 'Black Rose' let her rod glide along its surface; and finally, after what felt like an eternity, Akiza felt the sweet release bubble up inside her balls, shooting through her shaft and right into the child that she had basically impaled with it. The pleasure Akiza was feeling at that moment could only be described as otherworldly, the sensation being powerful enough to force her to bend over and lie atop the girl she had been fucking up until now. And as Luna was getting filled with another bucket-load of sperm, her empty head only managed to command her bodilly functions in a way to lowly squeak in pleasure, before finally succumbing to it and falling unconcious – with a big, goofy smile plastered onto her face; truly fucked stupid. Akiza will probably have to erase Luna from everyone's memory, because of the girl most likely never being able to function normally again. The little minx would probably scream to be penetrated again the moment she woke up. The horse-cocked girl eagerly postpones this dilemma to later though, currently being pre-occupied with the last bit of pleasure she was feeling at that time – the load of semen she had shot into her cum-dump being pressed out of said dump's body because of Akiza's own form weighing down on it; this of course resulting in a steady flow of cum massaging her balls as it traveled past.

 

Akiza would continue wallowing in her orgasmic high for the rest of the night; an unconcious, 12 year-old girl, that she had been raping for the last hour or two, being pressed into a humongous puddle of jizz, as her head got nuzzled into the area in between the red-head's tits. Akiza was smiling, being elated at the first time she had truly been satisfied; with her cock finally reverting back to its flaccid size of 10 inches – her balls having been emptied for the first time in her life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man this took an eternity to finish. I started this one just a couple months after the third chapter of "The Shuzen Family's Sexual Escapades" 2 years ago and only now finished it. Unlike the admittedly too short chapter (in proportion to time needed for completion) I had posted a couple months back, this one-shot at least has some substance to show for it. I hope you like it.^^
> 
> FYI, I had debated with myself quite a lot on whether I should include my other fetishes as well - feet and piss; but decided against it, since I do enough of that stuff already (feet at least) and wanted to have something to show for the futa/loli lovers that don't share my adoration of feet and pee.  
> If there is enough demand though, I could also make an edited version where either of these two can be included. I have already contemplated enough over it to know that it wouldn't be too much work to add a few bits of that stuff.
> 
> Also, I'd very much appreciate feedback on whether you'd prefer future stories to have more or less dialogue in them.


End file.
